


Borrowed

by myranium (keyholes)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Tekkit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyholes/pseuds/myranium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sjin realises he's accidentally taken Honeydew Inc.'s destruction catalyst, he knows it won't go unnoticed for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed

Sjin was packing away his tools for the day when he found it. The destruction catalyst was half-charged, and hummed in his hand as he turned it over looking at it. Xephos' craftsmanship was easy to spot; solid enough, but unsure. Sjin had carried it with him since he last worked there, lost in the depths of his pockets. Something as valuable as this, they'd miss it, he thought. The repercussions could go on for months. He winced, remembering the burning wreck of his house after Lalna had caught him 'borrowing' last time, and that had just been a decoy. Lalna knew where the Sips Co. compound was, who could tell what havoc he could unleash on them here. Sjin gulped, staring down at it in his palm. He had to return it before it was noticed. Please let them not have noticed, he thought.

"H-hey Sips, I'm heading out," he called up the stairs, holding the catalyst behind his back.

Sips appeared at the top of the staircase, his shirt missing as he prepared for bed. "Now? It's nearly night Sjin!"

Sjin's eyes lingered for a moment on Sips' bare chest. "I have to sort this tonight," Sjin replied, biting his lip.

"Where are you even going?" Sips asked.

Sjin knew better than to remind Sips about his moonlighting for Honeydew Inc., whenever it came up the man became stony-faced.

"I left something at the decoy shed," Sjin answered. "I'll be back soon, don't worry, you go to bed."

"Okay," Sips said, frowning. "But hurry it up Sjin."

"I will," Sjin smiled. "Keep the bed warm for me," he added as Sips disappeared.

Sjin tucked the destruction catalyst into his pocket, and went out the door. The night air was cool, and he rubbed his hands to warm them as he walked eastward toward Honeydew Inc. Climbing over the hill, and past the trees, the jaffa factory loomed into view. He saw Lalna on the exposed top floor, flying around as he continued to work, oblivious to the growing darkness. Sjin stood behind the basalt wall looking up at him, hiding in the shadows. He had to do this carefully, he thought. Just sneak it into an old chest in their work shed, they'd never know, and he could slip away and be back at the compound before the moon even reached its peak.

He watched Lalna, waiting for the scientist to fly out of view. As he did so, Sjin placed a block of dirt beside the wall and clambered over it, hurrying into the shadow of the factory, his back flush to its west wall. He peered around the corner, and seeing it clear, he made a run for the work shed. He willed his hand not to shake as he tried the door, breathing a sigh of relief when it found it unlocked, the handle clicking quietly open at his touch. He slipped in, pulling it carefully shut behind him, and turned to look at the room.

It had been mostly stripped since he was last there, but a handful of chests remained around the walls. He dug the destruction catalyst out of his pocket, and reached up to open the chest labelled "Orgasmic Materials." Standing on the tips of his toes, he tucked it underneath a pile of sugar canes, hoping it would look as if it'd merely been there all along.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Honeydew asked suddenly, standing at the top of the ladder which connected the two halves of the shed. Sjin squeaked in fright, losing his hold on the chest as he jumped, and fell to the floor.

"I-I was j-just-" Sjin began, scrambling to his feet, as Honeydew climbed down the ladder.

"Yes?" Honeydew asked again, as he approached Sjin.

Sjin briefly considered lying, but his mind was blank with surprise. 

"-returning s-something." he stuttered, as Honeydew stood directly in front of him, his hands on his hips. Even with his short stature, the dwarf was intimidating; his broad shoulders seemed to fill the space.

"What?" Honeydew demanded.

"Y-your destruction catalyst," Sjin answered. He looked at his feet. "I m-must have accidentally taken it back to Sips Co. with me, and I came to bring it back." He chanced a glance at Honeydew, who was eyeing him with the utmost suspicion.

"I come in here and find you nosing in our stuff and you expect me to believe that?" Honeydew said incredulously, his hand gripping the hilt of his sword.

"B-but it's true!" Sjin pleaded as Honeydew drew his sword. Sjin stepped back in fear, finding himself against the wall as Honeydew brandished the ruby blade.

"Please, I'm sorry-" Sjin started, cowering as he realised he was trapped, but he was interrupted as the door opened and Xephos walked in.

"What on earth is going on here?" Xephos asked, looking between Honeydew and Sjin.

"Sjin's stealing from us," Honeydew answered, not taking his eyes off the man.

"I'm not! I was returning it, I promise!" Sjin said, his voice strained.

Honeydew spoke firmly over Sjin. "He took our destruction catalyst."

"I wondered where that had gone," Xephos said, and Sjin cringed. This was not happening the way he hoped.

"I'm sorry," Sjin said quietly. "I thought if I just gave it back to you, that, well... this would happen. Xephos, please," he begged, looking directly at the man.

Xephos looked him in the eye for a moment, searching for a sign of a lie, but found none. He took a deep breath and turned to the dwarf. "Honeydew..." Xephos began gently.

"What? You're just going to swallow that?" Honeydew said. "Xeph', Sips probably sent him here to spy!"

"He didn't!" Sjin interjected.

Xephos held up his hand to Sjin to silence him, and looked at Honeydew. "It was just a misunderstanding, friend."

Honeydew raised his eyebrows. "He's tricked you, Xeph', you can't trust him!"

"You're being ridiculous," Xephos said, crossing his arms.

The dwarf looked at him, hurt etched on his face. How could Xephos trust Sjin over him? He stepped back, and lowered his sword, stowing it on his belt.

"How could you..." the dwarf trailed off, shaking his head. He stormed out, slamming the door behind him hard enough to make the frame tremble.

"Honeydew!" Xephos shouted after him, taking a step towards the door, but stopping when it shut in his face. He sighed, and turned back to Sjin.

"I'm sorry," Sjin whispered.

"It's okay," Xephos said, scratching his head. "Be glad Lalna didn't find you."

"I honestly just came to return-" Sjin said, but Xephos waved his hand.

"I believe you, you can stop," Xephos cut him off.

Sjin stepped forward, and hugged Xephos tightly. "Thank you," Sjin said, his voice muffled as he spoke into Xephos' shoulder.

Xephos, caught off guard, froze for a moment, before tentatively putting his arm around Sjin's shoulders, patting him lightly. "No problem, friend," he said awkwardly. He felt Sjin smile against him. Xephos let go, and to his relief, Sjin took the hint and released him.

"I should get back, Sips will be wondering where I am," Sjin said, looking towards where the compound lay over the hill.

"It's late Sjin, it's not safe," Xephos said, eyeing the dark windows. "Stay here, you can head back in the morning. Unless you'd like to borrow a sword?" he added, with a sly smile.

"No, no, no!" Sjin exclaimed. "No more borrowing!"

Xephos grinned, before his face fell. "I only hope Honeydew's safe."

"He's strong," Sjin said. "I bet even creepers think twice before messing with him."

Xephos chuckled, struck by the image of a creeper scuttling away in fright as his friend ran after him, sword in hand, shouting a dwarven battle cry.

"Where can I sleep?" Sjin asked, on his tiptoes as he looked through the high doorway to the bedroom.

"Er," Xephos thought aloud, moving to climb the ladder as Sjin followed. He slid down the other side, and turned to look at the three disproportionate beds. "Well, Lalna will need to sleep eventually, so his bed's out. And if Honeydew catches you - or me at the moment - using his bed, he'll kill us. So I suppose we'll have to share mine."

"It'll be tight," Sjin said, stifling a giggle.

Xephos turned to him, his eyebrow raised in an attempt at disapproval, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling, just a little. "Do you ever stop?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it," Sjin grinned. Xephos rolled his eyes.

"Well," Sjin said, and began to take off his uniform. Xephos blushed, looking away. "Don't you undress for bed?" Sjin teased.

"It's only a small bed, Sjin..." Xephos said quietly.

"Exactly, and all our clothes won't help at all," Sjin finished, stepping out of his trousers.

"That isn't what I meant," Xephos frowned.

"I know," Sjin smiled.

"How... how far are you going?" Xephos asked, indicating Sjin's clothes.

"Oh, all the way," Sjin grinned, stripping off his underwear as Xephos forced himself to look away.

Sjin stood in front of Xephos, completely naked, one hand on his hip. "Am I going to have to undress you, too?" he asked, cocking his head, enjoying Xephos' excruciating awkwardness.

"No!" Xephos said quickly.

"Well then," Sjin said, "Get to it."

"You've been spending too much time with Sips," Xephos sighed, as he took off his jacket.

Sjin smiled, as he lifted the covers on Xephos' bed and laid down, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Do you have to watch?" Xephos asked, rapidly turning scarlet.

"It's no fun if I don't," Sjin laughed.

Xephos avoided eye contact as he unbuckled his belt, pulling down his trousers, as he said under his breath, "This is the last time I let you share my bed."

"You don't even know how good I am yet," Sjin teased, struggling to keep a straight face.

Xephos shot him a look that said "shut up," his cheeks hot from blushing, before he climbed in next to Sjin, and pulled the covers over the pair of them, their faces barely an inch apart.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sjin asked, his finger edging under the waist band of Xephos' boxers.

"No, I'm not," Xephos said, moving his hand quickly to press against his boxers before Sjin pushed his finger under any further. "Go to sleep."

Sjin grinned, unable to resist pushing Xephos just a bit further. He leant forward and pecked Xephos on the cheek. "Good night," he smiled, and before the man had a chance to recover, Sjin curled into his chest, resting his head beneath Xephos' chin, Sjin's arm reaching under Xephos' and around to his back in an embrace.

Sjin listened as Xephos stopped breathing for a moment in surprise, his mouth opening to say something that never came. He felt Xephos heartbeat speed up, before slowing back down as the man relaxed, letting his head rest softly on Sjin's. When Sjin sighed happily, Xephos couldn't help but smile.

***

Lalna had just added another chest to the sorting machine when he heard the door of the work shed crash shut. He flew up and peered over the scaffolding, seeing Honeydew stomping south in the darkness, his face tight with anger. Lalna looked down at the machine, deciding it could wait until morning, before he flew after Honeydew, staying high in the darkness where the dwarf couldn't spot him. He watched as Honeydew effortlessly cut down a zombie, his rage quickening his blade as he continued on, wading through the shallow waters to Pig Island. On reaching its shores, he sat down on the scaffold pier, his feet dangling over the edge, and put his head in his hands.

Lalna hovered slowly down, just close enough to hear the dwarf's mutterings. "He's a bloody spy!" Honeydew kicked the water, bringing his fist suddenly down on the scaffold next to him, which promptly cracked.

Lalna flew further down to stand beside the dwarf, before saying quietly, "Who's a spy?" 

Honeydew turned with his hands clenched ready to punch before he looked up, and saw the scientist looking down at him. "Oh, it's you."

Lalna sat down beside him. "What's happened?" he asked.

"It's that bloody Sjin," Honeydew replied, giving the water another hard kick. "He was in the shed sticking his nose in our chests, and Xephos just lets him off!"

"Wait, he was looking through our stuff?" Lalna said.

"Yeah!" said Honeydew, glad that at last that someone was listening to him. 

"And Xephos didn't do anything?"

"No, not a thing, the bloody idiot." On the last word, Honeydew punched the scaffold again, and it broke. The wood bobbed up to the surface and began to drift away.

"Oh," Lalna said, pushing his goggles up his forehead where they'd begun to ride down.

"Yeah," agreed Honeydew, his anger beginning to subside.

They both paused, neither saying anything. Lalna tentatively put his arm around the dwarf's shoulders, letting his hand rest on Honeydew's right shoulder. Honeydew turned and looked up at him. "We'll sort him out," Lalna said, "Don't worry."

Honeydew smiled, reaching his left hand to where Lalna's remained on his shoulder, and grasping it warmly.

***

Xephos hadn't long dropped off when he woke, hearing voices approaching the shed. He looked down to where Sjin was sleeping against him, and gulped. He closed his eyes, trying to relax his face into a neutral expression, and hoped they would assume he was asleep. A few seconds later, he heard the door open, and then footsteps which came to an abrupt halt.

Lalna turned quickly, hoping to stop Honeydew from following him in, but he was too late; the dwarf stood in the doorway, his eyes fixed on Xephos, and the top of Sjin's sleeping head poking out from beneath the covers next to him.

Honeydew said nothing, his breathing fast and angry in the absence of words. He walked suddenly up to Xephos' bed and grabbed the covers, ripping them off, and throwing them aside. Lalna turned pink, wishing he wasn't in the room, as Xephos opened his eyes just in time to see Honeydew's fist coming directly towards his jaw. Xephos yelled in pain, falling out of bed from the force of the dwarf's punch.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?!" Honeydew shouted at him. "And you," he added to Sjin as the man lay dazed, his eyes wide open like a deer in headlights, "Get out of my shed!"

Sjin didn't need telling twice, he grabbed his discarded uniform, and headed for the door. It slammed shut behind him, as he stood half-awake, holding his heap of clothing over his crotch. He ran for the decoy shed, hearing zombies growling all too closely in the darkness.

"Honeydew, calm down!" Lalna said, grabbing the dwarf's shoulders as he rounded on Xephos, who curled on the floor beside his bed, wearing only his boxers, his jaw throbbing with pain.

"Get off!" Honeydew yelled, shrugging off Lalna's grasp as if the scientist were a child.

"Honeydew, wait-" Xephos began, his voice breaking halfway through the dwarf's name as he tried to get up.

Honeydew punched him again, harder, and Xephos fell back to the floor coughing, splattering blood against the floorboards. Xephos held up his hands in surrender as Honeydew drew his fist back again, but as Xephos braced for a third blow, Lalna forced himself into the space between them, and the dwarf faltered. He lowered his hand begrudgingly, and stepped back.

" _Him_?! Of _all_ people!" Honeydew spat at Xephos.

Lalna knelt to Xephos, checking his injuries. Xephos leant against him, catching his breath. His head was spinning.

"He's not a bad guy," Xephos managed.

"Hah!" Honeydew rolled his eyes.

"He's not!" Xephos repeated, forcing himself to his feet, as Lalna hovered behind him, half-expecting the man to fall backwards. "You've never given him a chance."

"Spies don't get chances," Honeydew said, his voice quieter now, but still simmering with rage.

"Urgh, he's not!" Xephos said, tired of the subject already.

"Stop it!" Lalna interrupted them. They both turned to look at him. "This isn't getting us anywhere," he said. "Look, I need to get a healing potion for Xeph', so don't kill him before I get back? Please?" he said, exasperated.

"No promises," the dwarf muttered, turning away.

"Right," Lalna said decisively, nodding, and headed out the door.

In the silence that followed, Honeydew's words echoed in Xephos' head, and their meaning dawned on him at once.

"You're... you're _jealous_ ," Xephos said slowly, squinting at the dwarf with sudden recognition.

"What?!" Honeydew exclaimed.

"You are!" declared Xephos, watching the dwarf's face as he struggled to think of a lie, his eyes darting between Xephos' bare chest and the ceiling.

"I am not!" the dwarf retorted, turning red.

"Don't deny it!" Xephos said, moving closer to Honeydew.

"I- I-" the dwarf stammered, his thoughts thrown into disarray as he stepped back. "Oh balls to it. Fine, maybe I am! Happy?"

Xephos stood back in surprise. For a long minute, neither of them said anything. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Xephos asked at last, his voice quiet.

"And say what, mate?" Honeydew looked up at him, adding in a mock falsetto, "Oh, by the way, I love you. I'll just nip out and shoot some skeletons."

"Yeah. That'd work," Xephos said, a soft smile creeping onto his face.

Honeydew's eyes looked over Xephos' jaw where it had begun to redden. "Sorry about that..." he gestured. He reached out a hand, running the gentlest of touches over the skin, his fingers lingering. Xephos moved his hand over the dwarf's, interlocking their fingers, as Honeydew's thumb strayed, rubbing softly against the corner of Xephos' lips.

Xephos bent down to kiss the dwarf. Honeydew kissed back with no hesitation, his still-outstretched hand resting on the back of Xephos' head, their tongues entwining as the door opened, and Lalna stood in the entryway, nearly dropping the healing potion in his hand.

"Er, I'll come back," he mumbled, turning quickly.

"No, wait," Xephos said, taking Lalna's shoulder. 

"I just brought the potion," Lalna said awkwardly, holding it up with a gentle shake, and avoiding eye contact with either of them. He handed it to Xephos.

"Thanks friend," Xephos smiled, uncorking it, and downing it in one.

"I think I'll sleep over at my lab tonight," Lalna said, "You guys, er, yeah."

He shuffled to the door, shutting it gratefully behind him as they called "Night!" just out of sync, and began the flight back, his cheeks hot even against the biting north wind.

Honeydew began to laugh. He couldn't help it, it seemed to burst out of him, and before long, it spread to Xephos, who sat down on the edge of the dwarf's bed, his knees shaking as he dissolved into giggles, the empty potion bottle falling from his hand and rolling across the floor. When at last they regained their breath, they looked at one another, their faces nose to nose. Honeydew suddenly kissed him again, and they fell backward on his bed. The dwarf's hands tugged at Xephos' boxers, and he let them be pulled down, flicking them off his ankle and onto the floor, Honeydew's hands at last able to hungrily explore Xephos' skin.

***

Sjin had sprinted the distance between the decoy shed and the compound, trying his best not to hear the creatures around him, slowly following. When he shut the house door behind him at last, he bent double getting his breath back. He forced himself to quieten as he crept upstairs, his breathing painstakingly even as he undressed for a second time. He had thrown his clothes on so quickly, it was easy to remove them again. He did everything as silently as he could, constantly checking over his shoulder to see if Sips was still asleep. As he walked over to their bed, lifting the covers, the man spoke without opening his eyes.

"You're late Sjin."

"Sorry Sips," Sjin whispered as he climbed in beside him, his limbs reaching out to find Sips'.

"And your feet are freezing," Sips added, without pulling his away.

Sjin smiled. "Warm me up?" he asked.

Sips' eyes flickered open. "Who gives the orders around here, buster?" he teased.

Sjin kissed him in answer, and Sips gripped his shoulders, rolling their bodies so Sjin was trapped under him.

"That's what I thought," Sips said, grinning as he nipped at Sjin's neck, the man's soft gasps spurring him on.

***


End file.
